Fusion Up
by Kyla the iNSaNiTY
Summary: Eleven humans have been chosen by the eleven Biometals themselves. Their job: Stop the triple M project, find the legend Model M and try and convince the twins Vent and Aile to join them. For ma Friends! I hope you like it!


**Me: I wanted to try something out. I WILL work on this. Not like Fanficters Unite. Sorry FF U... You will be missed.**

**Y: Enjoy.**

I start playing with my fork in boredom. The sun hung over the café like a giant balloon. It was a hot day in Area C, and I was at the Robo Café. I was supposed to meet a delivery man here with a package I ordered. It's been said to contain some powerful material, so I had to black-market it. Not the smartest idea, but anything to keep me occupied from my boredom. You see, I have a short attention span and I never finish anything! It's not A.D.D because I pay attention at school and I can contain my adrenaline, yet I can't sleep. But when it comes to certain things like drawing, building, writing or fixing, I lose my interest.

I am doing this because I want to see how interested I'm into it. If not, I'll just get rid of it. Maybe give it to a scientist or something. Who knows. Lets see how I do. My ears strain as I hear a motor coming this way. Coming towards the café is a hover-scooter and on it was a man with a helmet and black clothing.

He had his visor down, so I can't see his eyes. He stopped in front of me and looked around to see if anyone was around. Well, it's too hot for anyone to be outside. If they stay out here long enough, their skin might melt. I can feel mine melting already.

The guy takes off a package and plops it on the table, making it shake just a tad. He reached his hand out to me, motioning for his pay. I sigh as I rummage through my pocket and take out some power crystals. Well there goes my week's pay.

He snags it out of my hand and hops back onto his scooter, motoring away. I sigh again and pick up the small box while standing up. Time to trudge home, I guess.

* * *

I have finally returned home. It's nothing much, just three small rooms and a bathroom. Living room, kitchen and study. I don't have enough power crystals to buy a fancier house, but I don't need one. I just need the basics and I'm good. There's also a small garage that holds my tools and hover scooter. I should've rode it today instead of walking to a café.

I set the package on my coffee table and head to the kitchen to cook some grub. I slide open the fridge and peek in. Milk, water bottles, and some rotten grapes and apples. I grab the carton of milk, slam the fridge shut and open a cupboard above it. Empty. Another cupboard. Empty. After about three or five more cupboards, I find a box of cereal.

Cereal for supper.

Again.

I really need to go food shopping.

I snatch the box grumpily and plop the two items on my counter. I open a drawer and pull out a shiny, clean spoon. I glance at the mountain of dishes in my sink. Need to do the dishes too. I open one more cupboard and grab the last bowl.

I pour the corn flakes into the bowl and the white liquid next. I plop the spoon in, making a small splash. I pick up my dinner and head back to the living room. I set the bowl down and start opening the package. I pull out my Swiss-army knife, and cut the tape off.

I threw open the flaps and glance in the box. I groan at the contents in the box and poured them out on the table. So many pieces! I never knew there'd be so many! Maybe this project was bigger than I thought. An instruction manual falls out and lands on top of the large pile.

Well as long as the manual is here, this might, _might_, be a piece of cake. I pick up the manual and leaf through the pages, seeing if I could find the picture of the final product. None. There were no pictures at all. Just rows upon rows upon rows of words. I glance at the clock and watch as the red numbers turn to nine thirty pm. Well hands, to work!

I scoop up a bit of the now soggy cereal and take a bit of the flavorless food.

* * *

For hours I have been trying to make out the words on the manual. It was almost alien to me, but I sorta got the concept of it. Put this piece to that piece, drill this in, hammer that in, but my next problem was to figure out what piece is which. I grab a random part from the pile and studied it. It looked like a screw, but it was a bit curved.

How strange. I hear an ear piercing alarm and turn to my clock. Seven forty-five! I jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom. No time for a shower, even though I smell like something just died. I brush my teeth, comb my hair and dig through my laundry for clean clothes. Which was very rare.

I just grabbed my favorite black vest, gray jumpsuit, white jeans, and gloves. I threw them all on, plop on my headphones and slip on my blue sneakers. I snatch my backpack and crash into my door to the garage.

I groan as I peel myself off the slab of metal. I hate it when I do that. I press the red button to open the door and run right in, not bothering to close it. I hop on my emerald green hoover scooter and take out a small remote. I point it to the garage shutters and press the switch on it. The door slides up and I waste no time in zooming through. I press the switch again, making it close and zoom down the streets of Area C.

"Kyla!"

I screech to a stop and almost hit a Met-Tool. I glance over my should and spot a red-head with glasses running after me. I to her and called out, "Hey Tara!"

The red head pants as she stops by my scooter. "Can I *pant* get a ride with you?" She asked while catching her breath. I just shrugged my shoulders, not really caring about the situation that was obviously happening. She gleefully hops on and wraps her arms around my waist tightly.

"No helmets?" She asked as she tries to look for on with her hazel eyes. I smirk, "Can't afford one." I rev up the engine and speed up the street. Tara started to tighten her grip, making me lose circulation to my waist.

As a certain building comes to view, I relax my hand on the engine and slam my foot on the brakes. Tara yelps in surprise with sudden stop.

I chuckle and try to hop off, but I get planted right back to the seat thanks to Tara's iron grip.

"Uh Tara?" I ask with an annoyed look, "May you let go now?"

Tara jumps off very quickly with cherry red cheeks. "M-maybe if you warned about the acceleration," She tries to snap, but ends up a stutter, "I wouldn't have to hold on! And y-you don't have any helmets!"

I sigh and step off the scooter, "You should be used to this by now, woman."

"I'm trying! But you're too much of a dangerous driver to even own that!"

I roll my eyes as I snap on a lock to my scooter onto a pole. "Then don't ride with me," I simply said.

Tara crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks, trying to look pouty.

I sigh again, "Well are we going inside or are we going to get our heads bit off?" I ask as I jab my thumb towards the building behind me.

Her pout disappears and starts panicking, "Let's go!" She grabs my hand and drags me to the building. It's time to fight our daily battle.

School.

* * *

After a small nagging from our teacher and three hours of classes, it was finally lunch time. My and my three friends sat at a circular table, eating the piles of food in front of us. Me, on the other hand, didn't even touch a leaf on my salad. I hate school food. Who doesn't hate school food? I slid the tray of leaves and carrots away from me.

One of my friends glare at me. "Kyla! You're not eating again!?" Chocolate brown eyes glower at me.

"Hey, if she doesn't want to eat, she doesn't have to eat," Arianna said, brushing her blond hair back, "But I have to admit, you haven't been eating healthy lately."

"I ate a bowl of Corn Flakes last night." I dully said.

Emillee smacks the back of my head, her short brown curls bouncing as she sat back down, "You're gonna be nothing but skin and bones if you're gonna keep eating like this!" She snapped, clutching her fists, "And also, you smell like you haven't showered in a week!"

"Well I missed this mo-"

Emillee cuts me off, "Don't sass me!"

I groan. When it comes to me showering and food, Emillee would rant on me about how bad I'm getting. For two times I got sick because of stress and hunger, Emillee and the others were so worried about me. I was plopped into a hospital because my parents are gone.

I bet you're wondering where they are.

Well, I had a mom, stepdad and brother. Ten years ago, my mom and brother were killed in a Maverick attack. My stepdad, he just took care of me for six years and just... disappeared.

No one knows were he is. He's just... gone.

"Emillee, calm down," Tara calmly said with her hands on Emillee's shoulders, "Kyla is just being Kyla."

"Yeah, Em," I mock, "Kyla being Kyla here."

From the look in Emillee's eye, it said she wanted to choke me.

Don't get Emillee wrong, she's a really good friend. But get her mad, all hell breaks loose.

I sigh for the umpteenth time. I sure do like sighing, do I? "I'mma gonna go to class." I say as I get up from my seat.

Tara gave me a confused look as she puts her hands down, "This early?" She asked.

"I don't feel like going to the library," I said as I stretch, "I just want a nap."

"Then take a nap at the library," Arianna insisted.

"No thanks," I reply, "I want to be alone."

They all glance at each other and back to me with faces of uncertainty. "Alright," Tara finally says, "But I'm walking up there with you!" I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever," I place my hands behind my head. Tara smiles and as I walk away, she hurries next me. As we walk down the hallway, Tara skips next to me as I just casually walk.

I guess I wasn't paying attention because the next this I know it, I bump into someone. I look down and find a pair of big green, emerald eyes shyly look up at me. She made a small eep and ran the other direction of the hallway. She bumps into a taller boy with silver, slightly spiked hair and red eyes. She did that sound again and ran away again.

Um... What just happened?

* * *

For the rest of the day, it was just classes and me returning home. I have did all my dishes, even though it took almost all evening, and plopped onto my couch. I stare at the blank wall in boredom. I seriously wish I had a TV, but the only pleasures I have is my hover scooter, pencils and paper, and... I feel like I'm forgetting something. I prop my feet up on the coffee table and yelp. I quickly take my feet off the table and look at the heels of said body part.

On my foot was an odd looking screw.

. . .

Oh yeah!

The project thingy!

I painstakingly take out the screw and hurried to the garage to get my tool box. I come back in, setting the box on the couch. I flip it open and take out a screwdriver.

To work!

* * *

I can't believe it.

I actually finished it.

I never done this before!

I stare at the small head-looking object with a smile on my face. This was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I did finish it in one night.

Whoo! Record!

But the object was smaller than I thought. It was big enough to fill my hand. I tried to pick it up to marvel at my work, but a voice said, "Thank you for building me back together, human."

I shriek in surprise and accidently shoved the object off the table. I thought I'd hear a soft thud from the carpet, but I heard none. I slowly leaned over the table to peek over. I gasp when I find the object hovering above the carpet.

It seemed a bit mad.

"Why'd you shove me off?" It snapped, it hovered right in front of my face. I fall back into the couch, trying to get the thing away from me.

"Well?" He demanded, "I'm waiting."

"S-sorry! I didn't know that you were alive!" I yelped.

"Didn't k- I'm a Biometal so you shouldn't be surprised!" It yelled into my face. Well, more like screaming in my brain.

I tried to choose my words carefully, but what came out of my mouth was, "What's a Biometal?"

Nice one, smartass.

Even though it didn't have any facial expresions, I can tell it was very pissed, "You are the most dumbest human I have ever met."

"Well excuuuuuuuse me, Princess!" I retort.

"First off, I am, quote-on-quote, 'Male'. Second, I do have a name." He said as calmly as possible.

He sure has a short temper.

"And what name would that be?" I asked as I push myself back to a sitting position.

"I am Model Y," He said as he slowly sets down on the coffee table, "Now what is your name, girl?"

"Um... Kyla?" I said. It sounded more like a question. Make sense, woman!

"Kyla," Model Y echoes dully, "Not really a name I was expecting but, you are a human."

"Hey!" I snap, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Never mind that, human," He stopped talking and just... floated there. I tilt a brow, "Um... Hello? Y?" I wave a hand in front of his "face".

He launched into the air all of a sudden and zoomed to the window, "A Pseudoroid!" He exclaimed, "He's in Area D!"

"Huh? Area D? The Highway?" Before I can ask anymore questions, he gets in my face again.

"Kyla! I'm gonna need your help! I need you to say 'Model Y, lend me your power'! Quickly now!"

I gulp, "Uh... Model Y, lend me your power?" Model Y starts glowing a bright white color. I had to shield my eyes from the light. "Kyla! Grab me and we shall fuse together!"

"Wait what-"

"JUST DO IT!"

I freeze at his sudden outburst, "OK!" I grab him and the next thing I know it, pain rushes through my arm and into the rest of my body.

I yell out in pain as Model Y disappears and chunks of him surround me. The chunks connect onto me and the pain fades. All I felt was power and adrenaline bursting into my veins.

Soon, this fusion was finished and I smashed through the wall, running towards Area D. Oops.

I ran all the way to the highway and stop. A Maverick a few feet away from aims a blaster at me.

"You idiot!" Model Y snaps, "SLASH HIM!"

Slash him!?

Before I could nag, a purple colored beam appears from my hand and I slash the Maverick in two. My eyes widen at the movement I had just made. I looked at my person. I had black armor and my vest turned into a gray piece of armor and I have seemed to lost my pants. Thank goodness the armor was covering my entire person. Something rests on my arm and I glance at the object.

A faded brown cape.

I was wearing a cape. Huh.

"What are you gawking about, human? After the Pseudoroid!" Model Y commands.

"Oh! Right!" I hurry down the highway, slashing Mavericks down one by one and jumping over falling pieces of road. After a bit more fighting, I screech to a halt.

Just a few yards away, blue and black looking monkey's back towered. He was doing... something, but I can't see. "There he is," Model Y said while growling, "The Pseudoroid."

I point my plasma-looking sword at the Pseudoroid, "Hey you!" I call out.

The monkey stopped what he was doing and turns towards me. His white eyes glare at me, "Who dares disturb the great Emeikey!" He snapped his giant jaws as what looked like spit flew out of his mouth.

"It is I! Um... Y!" I stupidly called out. I could've sworn I heard Model Y face palm. The Pseudoroid stomped towards me. I hold my ground with shaky legs.

"You!" He growled, "Reploid with no brain!"

"Hey!"

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Eh?

"If I win, you get puny human!" He pulls up a human girl with wavy brown hair that shaded to a honey blond color. She wore white headphones with a black bat wing symbol on each side, a dark aqua blue zip-up shirt, and ripped skinny jeans. She looked a year younger than me. Great.

I growl and grind my teeth together. "Human. I have a plan, repeat after me," Model Y says his instructions and I echo them to Emeikey.

"How about you give me the girl and if I win, I keep her and get the Biometal from you!" Eh? "But, if I lose, you keep your Biometal and get the girl!" What was Model Y saying and what was coming out of my mouth?!

Emeikey smirks, "Fine. You can have her... for now." He throws the girl at me, but very quickly I bring back my sword in my metal sleeve and caught her out of panic.

I sigh in relief as I laid her on the crumbled ground and I bring out my sword, "Alright! Lets fight!" I charge at him.

He planted his hand into the ground and seemed to yank out a piece of concrete. He threw it at me and I narrowly dodged it. I slashed my sword in the air and a black shadow-like wave appears, making a B-line for the Pseudoroid.

It hits him right in the chest and he is fazed for a second. I take my chance and jumped over him, slashing his head. He yowled and smacked me out of the air with his big paws.

I smack against the ground and gasped out a bunch of air. I think I heard my back crack.

I groan in pain as I just lie there.

"Get up," Model Y commanded, "Get. Up."

I tried to push myself up, but I almost screamed in pain when I felt my vertebrae move out of place.

Ah man... This is it, isn't it? And I barely did a thing to tickle the guy!

When I was bout to give up, I hear an explosion. I weakly look up and find a figure wearing black, white, and blue armor. It had a small cannon for a hand and it's back was turned.

The Pseudoroid was nothing but scrap metal, and I heard a male voice.

"Are you alright?"

**Me: If I did something wrong, very sorry. Still working on writing techniques. And still studying Megaman ZX. Alright, the first eleven chapters is on character intros. I know that sounds annoying, but trust me. Please. So far, we are introduced to Kyla and her Biometal, Model Y. Now begs the question, who was this voice? Who saved Kyla? What happened to the girl? We'll find out as soon as school doesn't kick ma ass. :P Also, if I misspelled something, so sorry. I suck at spelling. and if something doesn't make sense, nicely tell me.**

**Don't flame or complain, read and review!**

**Fav/Follow if ye wants to. :P I don't care.**

**Till the next: Fusion Up**

**We will meet: Pepper!**


End file.
